one_piece_final_chapter_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Haki
"Logia b gone! Buy now for 1 Willpower! Or 3 easy payments of 0.45 Willpower!" Haki is a power that can be unlocked at a certain level. There are 3 types of Haki. 2 types of Haki can be learned. The other type must be unlocked through a talent spin. Busoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki can damage a logia user. Logia users cannot be hurt by any physical attacks, other than ones imbued with Busoshoku Haki. A talent spin talent named Vergo's Busoshoku enables more damage from the usage of Busoshoku Haki. It also enables a unique full-body Haki. needed Press G to activate Busoshoku Haki. Busoshoku Haki is unlocked at Level 120. The higher level you are, the longer it lasts, and the stronger it is. Once you have reached level 230, you can have haki activated 4/5 of the time, so it is advised that you try to get to level 230 as soon as possible to fend off logia-users. Bar level and time period First bar is level 120 and it lasts for 4 seconds. Second bar is level 145 and it lasts for 8 seconds. Third bar is level 170 and it lasts for 12 seconds. Fourth bar is level 200 and it lasts for 16 seconds. Last bar is level 230 and it lasts for 20 seconds. Kenbunshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki is a type of Haki that can let you see NPC's and players represented by a colored circle. A talent spin talent named Enel's Kenbunshoku allows you to spectate any player in the server. A talent spin talent named Luffy's Kenbunshoku has this namesake, but does not actually grant the effects of Kenbunshoku Haki. Luffy's Kenbunshoku allows you to dodge any attacks (some attacks cannot be dodged). Hold H to activate it. It can be unlocked at level 140 and the higher level you are, the farther you can see. It's range will increase with every level you gain, up to level 690. It has a different colored circle for different objects. Category of color circle A blue colored circle means that the target is an NPC. A white colored circle means non-harmable NPC's or a normal player. A green colored circle means that that player is your teammate/crewmate. Haoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki is a type of Haki obtained from a talent spin. This type of Haki can stun players temporarily while adding numerous effects to their screen. There are two sub-types of Haoshoku Haki one can obtain. When using Haoshoku Haki against stronger willed opponents(higher level), it may be less effective, or not affect the opponent at all, hence Haoshoku Haki requires the user to be sufficiently high leveled. Press Y to toggle your Haoshoku Haki. Luffy's Haoshoku Luffy's Haoshoku is one of two types of Haoshoku Haki. The user emits a loud scream, while multiple circle particles protrude from the user's mouth. For victims, they are stunned while the screen shakes and a cyan overlay is applied, layered with effects similar to that of rain. When fighting opponents of higher levels, you will not stun then. Citation Needed] Shanks's Haoshoku Shank's Haoshoku is one of two types of Haoshoku Haki. The screen shakes heavily while leaving an effect similar to rain on the victim's screen. Shanks's Haoshoku can not trip players, so it is widely considered inferior to Luffy's Haoshoku. It is effective for throwing off the opponents aim, but do take note that this Haki is not as effective when fighting opponents of higher levels. Category:Gameplay